Aang katara snippets
by N.a.brun
Summary: pure kataang. though zutara fans will like it. please review
1. Chapter 1

Katara was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the western air temple. Her feet were dangling in the water. She had just left zuko's room, were she had warned him never to hurt aang again. A tear slid down her face without permission and she quickly wiped it away. She heard light footsteps approching and she knew who it was. Aang sat down quietly beside her. He said nothing but even just his presence was comforting. Suddenly he slipped his hand into hers. It made a shiver go up her spine and she blushed furiously. They both stared at the water and a little colum of it snaked upwards. Aang shifted and it returned to it's base with a splash. Katara looked at him curiously. "Anything wrong?" she asked. He shifted again, "no, it's nothing." katara grinned. "don't make me water bend you-" "ok! ok!" he said with his signature grin. "you make me nervous." Katara giggled, her troubles forgotten. She punched him playfully in the shoulder. "well oh nervous one, do you think we should find the others?" he nodded, and they walked from the foutain together.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara yawned hugely and stretched on her mat. For a moment she forgot where she was, but the fire nation emblem above her bed brought it all back. They were on the stolen fire navy ship that her dad and the rest of the warriors had captured a few weeks ago. This memory brought back another one; a flash of lightning hitting aang squarely in the chest. His fall and her catching his wounded body. General Iroh's brave cry: "go! I'll hold them off!" and her escape. Katara shuddered and jumped to her feet to check on aang.

She absent-mindedly said "good morning." to Pipsqeak and the duke as she passed them and swiftly open the door to aang's room. Nothing had changed from the night before. Everything seemed to be in order. Except there is always that one little thing that only a caring woman could notice. Aang seemed to have struck up a fever in the night; beads of sweat were sparkling on his forehead. Katara knelt beside his bed and slowly dipped a rag in the water bowl beside her and placed it on his forehead. He moaned delightedly as the cold water trickled down his head. Katara fidgeted as she suddenly got the urge to grab aang's hand, to reassure herself that he was going to be alright. But it was deemed unnecessary as aang quite clueless of what he was doing mutterd to himself: "I must remember to give appa his cactus juice." and rolled over sucsessfully entangling himself in his bed covers. Katara giggled for the first time in weeks and pulled aang out of his covers and spreading them over him again. "KATARA!" sokka's cry echoed through the ship. "I need you!" Katara sighed musterd up her courage bent down and kissed aang on the cheek. "katara!" "I'm coming, i'm coming!" she stood and walked to the door. Although she could have sworn that aang cracked a smile as she closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

katara was pacing. Yes you heard me, katara was pacing. She was not sitting or standing, but pacing. On her wedding day. Crazy thought sped through her mind; not slowing down enough for her to concentrate on them. She was sweating as she paced furiously. _This can't be real! i must be dreaming. This can't be happening!_ katara thought, then added silently: Now i know how aang felt in the days leading up to the invasion. _aang,_ just thinking his name sent shivers up her spine. Aang had grown in the past few years. He was no longer a little kid; but a brave strong avatar. Now he was about to be more than that.

_He was about to be her husband._

**_sorry it's short but somtimes it's nice to have short but sweet stories..._**

**_n.a brun_**


	4. Chapter 4

The day had been a long hard one. With endless war meetings, and countless papers to approve and sign, and forever people asking for her advise. Even though she was not the firelord or the avatar. She was playing an important role. Katara had been apppointed: wildlife and welfare chairman of the weing bei concil seat (a mouthful i know), A few days after zuko's coranation.

Now as she tossed and turned in her bed in the fire nation palace she seemed to not be able to get these thoughts out of her mind. She swung her legs out of her bed determind if she couldn't sleep then she would do somthing useful. She lit a candle and carefully slipped on her night dress. Katara slowly pushed open the door and walked into the hallway. It was deserted.

_It must be very early. _she thought letting her hand rub against the wall as she walked past.

She found her feet leading her through the corridors like a ghostly sleep-walker. She smiled to herself at the thought.

She turned a corner and found herself standing in front of tall wooden door. It was engraven with the name: _Avatar aang._

**sorry didn't really know what to do with this one well here you go fourth chapter. feels a little bit to me like katara's a workaholic. *shrugs* well never mind maybe i'll use this someday**


End file.
